


Comforting Darkness

by Black_Fox_Spirit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, how does one tag, implied ink/nightmare, ink did an oopise and is now doing the sads, ink/error - Freeform, nightmare has a heart, self-hatered, small cuts from glass, warmth seeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Fox_Spirit/pseuds/Black_Fox_Spirit
Summary: Nightmare flees from his stupid brother and Blue into a bland AU surprised to feel a large amount of negativity and is surprised to find who is the source and even more surprised about how he treats the other.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 25





	Comforting Darkness

Pathetic, orthless, Not Needed, Hopelessly, Weak

  
Nightmare could feel and enjoyed greatly all these negative feelings and they could feel more coming from somewhere deep in the forest. But the negative king was also curious as to why there was so much negative feeling not having expected to feel such things even more so this intensely. Nightmare had fled to this world to get away from his brother and that underswap brat. They seemed more desperate and wild then normal today, nightmare at first thought maybe it was cause their leader wasn't there but yet again his wilder than both combined, which took nightmare by surprise so he had to flee after he had yet again another brag of bones attacks almost pin him down. So wounded nightmare fled to a universe were the monster had yet to be free, and the humans in this world were neither cruel nor happy pretty much a very bland world and a perfect place for the king to hide since his brother would assume he would flee to a negative world to heal his wounds quickly but luckily for nightmare, this bland world wasn't as bland as they had thought.

Nightmare began to walk deeper into the forest creeping closer to the source of negativity his curiosity of who or what it was letting of such a great amount pushing them in further.

  
As Nightmare walked the forest the sunlight shining through the leaves of the forest shined on the tar monster's body. The tar much like oil gave off an iridescent shine and along with the monster's natural blue tint made the monster look almost beautiful if it wasn't for the true nature and source of the monster's tar.  
The deeper nightmare got the more he noticed broken and fallen branches from trees and eventually even a couple uprooted trees as well, almost looking like there was a fight of sorts. There was even a bit of magic still in the air the king could feel but yet there was no magic attacks around or puncture holes nothing but only a black ink-like substance across many of the tress and the ground.

  
Nightmare let out a humming sound as he stopped to inspect a patch of the inky substance. he started to wonder if he was correct who was here but wondered why he was here in such a bland world and even more why they were letting out so much negatively cause nightmare by now knows how error magic and negative feel have fought with and glitchy skeleton numerous times and Nightmare didn't feel the others magic.

as nightmare kept walking they eventually made it to a small clearing or an area where the trees weren't as dense leaving more sunlight to shine thru to the ground below and in the middle of this area hunched over curling in on their selves, nightmare could see their shoulder trembling as they held them, was none other then the aus protector and the leader of the group nightmare had just fleed from. his trusty ink brush layed in front of him a good distance away as if it was thrown before the guardian had taken his spot on the ground.

  
the king also notices upon looking closer than the other vails were scattered about too many of them broken other than two. The dark king from here could not tell what colours they were but also could not bring himself to walk closer to the other and it wasn't just caused of the intense amount of negativity coming from the other, which nightmare both enjoyed but a part of him deep down was concerned. The sunlight shining on the others porcelain white bone something you wouldn't think you see from someone whos constantly in fights with the destroyer or covered in his paints but yet there wasn't a single nick on the others bones nore colour other then one ink spot on his check as if his body had absorbed all colour leaving the other a blank slat much different to the others black tared bones. this was so different than the usually cheerful monster nightmare always saw with his brother it made nightmare want to tant those bones give them back their colour but not in the way he normally wanted to.

  
nightmare brought a hand up his chest placing it up top where his soul was in his chest before letting out a small growl face turning into a scowl hating these feelings that always seem to come out whenever they felt most times they were pushed at bay by his magic but sometimes they leaked thru the creaks of his mask he always wore and the king hated these type of feelings his brother always oozed them whenever the two saw each other. The king threw his hand down now angry but more with himself than anything and begin to walk towards the other stopping on a branch along the way which singled to the other he was there and they looked up with such force nightmare is surprised their skull was still attached to their neck and once the other looked at nightmare he stopped in his tracks. one of inks eye lights were that of a blue tear with another smaller one by it and the other was the eye shape nightmare the only ever saw when the other drink his red valve which now that nightmare was closer he could see just what valves were not broken, the dark blue one and red one, hate and sadness.

  
nightmare looked back up at the other staring into their eyelights as they stared back with both anger and sadness as if asking for help to make the pain stop. to make them stop feeling this.

"self-hatred an odd mix for someone so cheery as you don't you think little ink spot," the king asked tilting his skull with a smirk the other had no one to blame for himself for this pain since he was the one to drink those vails and the worry that rested deep in nightmares soul quieted down but was still lingering just not as harsh anymore.

  
The other said nothing just stared at the other as black tears were still running down his face  
no good pathetic cry baby

  
Nightmare could feel the negativity rise in the other the closer he got and nightmare honestly wanted to see how far he could push the other in this state and also just wanted to get some words out of the other the king hated being ignored.  
nightmare took another couple steps closer now standing right above the other and yet the other still did nothing but stare up at the other as they listened cried and trembled and the two just stood there for a moment looking at each other neither one moving but just looking at the others face searching for something neither one knew what.

  
the silents was broken thou when ink looked away from the king and with a quiet "why?"

The king was left confused at the question cause why could mean many things but yet deep down nightmare seems to know what this 'why' meant and that awful feeling came back stronger than before making the black monster scowl and in return, ink shied away from them being to collect his vails sweeping up the broken ones even as they cut his hand placing them into one of his pockets to be fixed later with his paintbrush.

  
As the smaller skeleton sweeps up another vile they flinched as one of the glass shards seemed to cut deeper than the rest. Nightmare let out a growl as the other didn't even stop to pull the shard out. Nightmare bent down grabbing the other hand pulling it towards himself so nightmare could look at their hand a larger piece of glass which had a small tint of yellow to it, happiness an awful emotion, the king slowly grab the piece of glass taking it out of the other's hand slowly. At the same time thou the king used some of his many tendrils to sweep up the rest of the vails and the two, not broken ones along with other's large paintbrush placing them all next to the other

"now I see why error calls you pea brain, pea brain"

Nightmare placed the piece of glass from the others hand into the pail and why using his other hand to apply pressure to the wound

The guardian said nothing why nightmare did all this just let the other do as he pleased. inked stared blankly at the other's hand slowly squeezing back after a bit. nightmare notice the others trembling got better the more nightmare squeezed their hand. So that just what nightmare did kept a firm hold on the others hand not saying anything even as the other laid their head on his should which you think nightmare would shove them away since this was his enemy but there is no fun in killing an already wounded animal so nightmare left him be closing his one eye listening to the sounds of the forest and the others soft breathing that slowly claimed down as time went on till nightmare new the other had fallen asleep but even then nightmare did not move. Why his not hundred percent sure himself but the warmth of the other along with the sun in such a quiet calm place almost was peace full and they could have stayed there a while longer but Nightmare felt another presents disturbing the quietness with a soft

  
"fuCKing shi-iit dAmn i-iit"

The king let out a sigh opening his single eye giving a quick glance to the sleeping monster, a warm feeling blooming where it shouldn't at the soft look on the others face, before looking to were the destroyer stood one of his sleeves having gotten stuck on a small branch which he broke in his anger to get free from it.

The king of negativey and the destroy looked each other up and down the other taking a glance to the sleeping skeleton laying on nightmares shoulder with a large frown which nightmare said nothing to other than.

"come take them and step on the glass why you're at it"

The king said with a smirk at the middle figure he received in return at the statement. But the smirk dropped as the other came to pick up the sleeping skeleton with a softness the other rarely showed let alone to monsters he worked with occasionally. But despite the twos constantly fighting nightmare new, they both had a soft spot for the other when no one else was around. Once Ink was taken off of nightmare he stood with ease turning away from the two monsters who were leaving themselves to do what nightmare tired not to think about as he opened a portal back to his kingdom without another glance or word even as the portal closed to each other. As nightmare walked back into his kingdom walking the blacken corridors to his chambers the coldness of the walls embracing them yet the warmth of the others hand and head lingerie on the king's bones and as it slowly started to fad the negative king craved for the score to come back even thou he knows it won't and never should.

Nightmare permanent smile faltered for a moment but nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic on here and sorry if theirs any miss-spelling and such if you see anything feel free to tell me so I can fix it ;w; <3  
> I'm not the best writer I just enjoy making people happy with my ideas and this was for a good friend I promise to write forever ago and just now finished.


End file.
